1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paper storage and baling or bundling devices and more particularly to a paper storage and recycling container for newspapers and other recyclable paper products consisting of a reusable storage box equipped with tie ropes or the like to secure papers in a bundle type arrangement.
2. Prior Art
The recycling of newspapers and other paper items has become important in the conservation effort. However, when one attempts to save newspapers for an extended period of time for recycling, the problem of storage space and organization arises. The accumulation of more than a few days, newspapers creates an unsightly, disorganized array if the papers are merely allowed to pile up.
In the past, people have attempted to remedy this problem by binding a sizable stack of old papers with rope or twine wherein the rope or twine is tied taut around the bundle thereby compressing the stack and creating a more uniform bundle configuration which can be stacked on similarly formed bundles for storage or transport. However, when attempting to bundle stacks of newspapers one must consistently keep a supply of rope or twine in convenient access and furthermore one must monitor the accumulated stack of newspapers to determine when there is a sufficient quantity of newspapers to be contained in a single bundle Additionally, the problem frequently arises wherein the securement of the rope or twine around the bundle becomes loosened or broken over time and with handling, thereby creating the possibility of individual newspapers sliding out of the bundle configuration causing disorganization. One must then reconfigure the bundle and locate a second length of rope or twine for securement. This has become a burden and a source of frustration for the individual involved in recycling newspapers.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a paper storage and baling device which facilitates convenient storage of paper items such as newspaper and the like and additionally includes a built-in reliable means for securing the same into bales or bundles once a sufficient quantity has accumulated.
Further, most papers are secured with non-degradable twine or rope, which interferes with the recycling process to the point where such process becomes unable to be performed.